terronfaboulfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragons
Dragons are ancient, powerful, mysterious and said to be the first race to grace the lands of Terron Faboul. Magic is writ in their blood and bones, and power lies in their breath. They are as intelligent as they are ancient, outwitting mostly all mortals. Very few people have seen dragons. Those who have were either slain or saw the beast from a distance. Although not all dragons are evil, almost all consider themselves to be above the mortal races. Some take mortals as their servants, much to the servants chagrin. Dragon abilities tend to mirror their appropriate color or hue, and in general also betray their mental properties. White or Blue Dragons tend to breathe streaks of lightning or frost, while Red and Orange are more likely to breathe flame, though this is not always entirely true. Apearance Dragon's appeance varies massivley from indiviudual to individual. Most, though, have four legs, wings, a reptilian body, horns, spines, and a long tail. As previously stated, however, dragon appearance is never the same. Some are huge, thick-bodied and slow, while some are feathered, lithe, and fast. It has been noticed that dragon's physical features are much the same as their surroundings. Whether this is camoflauge (Unlikely, as there a few creatures that can slay dragons) or the dragons draw power from their enviroment is unknown, and all dragons are loathe to sharing their secrets. 'Serpents' Serpents are long ancient creatures that are said to have come about a few years after the dragons arrival on Terron Faboul. Lithe and long, Serpents usually dwell in large bodies of water, but some have been rumored to live in strange places, such as Lava Lakes and among tall grass. Serpents are not nearly as intelligent as Dragons, and all lack the ability to use Magic and speak. Serpents in fact are said to have come about when an Ancient Dragon attempted to breed an army for himself by combining the Blood of a Dragon with a small snake he had found in his lair. The combination resulted in long wingless creatures that lacked the intelligence or abilities he desired of the Dragons, so he discarded his creations, which would later breed and become less scarce throughout the world. Serpents have been spotted in the Eastern seas, around the souther tip of Synu , along the Coast of Yemmene , and several times by Gorthak The Grey Bull among the rolling plains of Grinokawa , and are extremely dangerous predators that are fiercely territorial. Magic All dragons, regardless of appearance or preferences, are deeply magical. Even their body parts (Rarely found) are inherently magic. Some of the most powerful artifacts in history were made from dragonbone or dragonscale. Breath One thing that all agree on with dragons is that they breathe death. The most commonly reported breath weapon is fire of varying hues, like red or blue. Some breath a hail of frost, some spit lightning, and even others a decaying mist. Once again, the breath is often determined by the dragon's color. Metals forged in dragonfire are stronger and have magical properties. Draconic Magic Dragon language is a conduit to magic power. Even the youngest hatchling can cast complex spells simply by speaking their native language. Those who can learn dragon language are held in higher respect than others mortals - In other words, the amused dragon may speak with them rather than simply destroying them. Some of the older and more powerful dragons radiate fear. Mortals in their presence either freeze or bolt in terror, making dragon-slaying a near-impossible feat. Category:Canon Category:Races